Various body-worn or body-mountable computer and computer-type devices are currently in existence. These devices generally include head-mounted displays which allow the user to perform tasks with both hands while monitoring the display. Often times, the head-mounted displays are mounted to goggles, glasses and/or a helmet, which is worn on the head of a user. The head-mounted displays can be uncomfortable, and may produce undue strain on the neck muscles of a user. Further, the head-mounted displays limit a user's visibility when placed in an operative viewing position. This limited visibility in turn limits a user's ability to perform certain tasks in which visibility is required. Accordingly, such head-mounted displays would not be practical, for example, in military applications where a soldier would be required to perform a variety of tasks while easily and simultaneously viewing both the display and his/her surroundings.
Alternatively, hand-held displays are being used which can be holstered or hung on the body when not in use. A disadvantage to the hand-held display is that it requires the use of at least one hand, and often times both. This places the user, requiring the use of both hands while monitoring the display, at a disadvantage. Further, the holstered display, when not in use, may interfere with the user's ability to perform certain tasks.